Leather
by i ve landed
Summary: Post-series one-shot, contains spoilers if you haven't read all of them! Bella/Rosalie while Alice enjoys the show; rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. Rosalie treats Bella the way Edward won't...


"Leather"

_Twilight_

Bella/Rosalie, Alice just enjoys the show

Rated M. If you don't like sexual situations or same-sex pairings, don't bother reading this.

**Author's Note:** This was written for my alphabet prompts, _L for Leather_. It is also a belated birthday gift for my friend Jamie. Enjoy!

--------

Rosalie Hale rolled over on the bed to look at the large window of her bedroom. She mentally thanked Carlile for the tinted one-sided glass that kept the rare pouring of sunlight from turning their lithe forms into walking party decorations.

Beside her, the bed shifted. She could smell him get up and throw his clothes into the laundry chute that served as a collection center for clothing donations. Alice had always made sure they were properly supplied with tasteful garments. Rosalie failed to recall a time since Alice that she had worn the same thing twice.

"Don't you have a trip today?" Emmett asked his blond wife, still nude beneath the bed sheets they rarely used. He watched as her pale, slim form arched and stretched before she allowed herself to roll over to face her large, muscular husband.

"It's a little bright out."

"You should go."

She raised a blond eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

Emmett crossed his arms against his bare chest. "You weren't yourself last night."

Rosalie faked a yawn. Once upon a time, the gesture would have had a purpose, more feeling to it. Those days were gone, though. "Oh?" She brought her knees up to her chest, pulling the blankets around her form tighter while nuzzling the Egyptian cotton pillow cases.

"No." Had he been human still, Emmett would have sighed his frustration. But the intake of oxygen was useless and the attempt would not get his point across any better than being direct with her. "You've been like this for the last few months. Ever since Renesmee was born"

"Hn." Rosalie looked everywhere but him, taking everything in as if she had just been turned.

"Maybe Bella can pull you out of it."

Her eyes never meeting his, Rosalie dropped her gaze to the bed. _Emmett, you may not know how true that is._

---...---

Bella raised a dark eyebrow at Alice, as the small woman carefully laid out garments. "You don't have to do this, Alice. I'm a big girl. I can pack a bag, too," She raised her eyebrows at her sister-in-law, who stopped for a moment to recalculate how many garments to fill the rolling suitcase with.

Barely a second later, gold eyes glared suspiciously at her. "No! Absolutely not! I will not have anyone in this house dressing in baggy jeans and t-shirts while shopping in one of the fashion capitals of the world!"

Her reaction earned a chuckle from the man who sneaked his arms around the taller brunette in the room. "Besides, Rosalie let me her pack _her_ bag."

Bella turned to look at her bronze-haired husband. "Edward, do I look blond to you?"

The man raised an eyebrow, smiled, then kissed his wife on the lips before twirling her and leaving the room. "No. I'm quite glad about that." He smiled and ducked out of the room completely while Bella's mind was suddenly assaulted with thoughts that had begun to invade over the last few months.

As if momentarily inheriting her "brother's" posthumous ability, Alice dropped the garment she was holding and turned quickly to face Bella, a look of curiosity and surprise on her face. "Oh my! You, two, _do_ have some unfinished business!"

If Bella had still been human, she would have blushed. Instead, she put a shield around the two women so they could speak more freely. "Say what you mean, Alice. He can't hear us."

"How long have you...?"

Bella attempted to swallow, using the awkward action to bid some time before answering. "She took... really good care of me, Alice."

The shorter woman raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

"Maybe it's the left over hormones?"

Alice almost laughed. "Bella, you're a vampire."

Bella's eyebrows lifted. "Hmm. Guess you're right about that. No hormones, then."

Narrowing her eyes just a bit, Alice had to ask. "Do you still love Edward?"

Her companion didn't hesitate. "Yes. But my... urges... are not restricted to him and him, alone." It was true. Bella loved Edward with all her being. As a human, there were more limitations to that, perhaps due to the constant reminder of her mortality. Yet, now that she had become a vampire, her spirit no longer felt the same physical or emotional limitations that inhibited her as a human.

It was going to be a long trip.

-----....-----

Rosalie inhaled deeply as she led the way. New York never seemed to change and a part of her was grateful for it. The tall skyscrapers did much to keep out the sun and the people were so different and interesting to watch. Maybe if it was cloudy enough, she could watch the families at the park...

"Rose?"

The beautiful blond stopped and looked over at her companion. _Such an ambiguous word_, she thought. "Something wrong, Bella?"

"Alice put two and two together."

Rosalie groaned inwardly. _Of course she did._ Alice's gift of seeing the future once someone had made up their mind proved problematic at times. Worse, Bella had married the mind-reader of the family. If Edward got wind of whatever Alice saw in her head... "They're going to be mad at us." _More than mad._ Edward would be infuriated with her, and Rosalie hated to think what kind of pain Emmett would be in if he knew everything that had transpired between the two women over the last several months.

Bella, sensing the tenseness in the other woman's posture placed a reassuring hand on her cheek. It was only fuel to the fire. "They won't find out."

Rosalie opened the suite and practically ran in, waiting until she heard the door shut. "That's a little naive, don't you think, Bella?" _Of course their husbands would find out!_ Was Bella insane? "Edward can hear_ everyone's_ thoughts. What makes you think he won't hear what Alice saw?" Her panic and anger was culminating into a dangerous anxiety. If she kept it up, hunting would be necessary sooner than expected and she couldn't promise the source wouldn't be _Homo sapien_...

"Because she made Jasper take her to Milan."

She watched as Rosalie looked up at her in blatant surprise. "You're kidding."

Bella shook her head. "She didn't want to risk Edward's questions. She said she had shopping to do and Jasper didn't ask any questions. They caught a flight out before we did."

Like watched like, golden eyes watching the pale-skinned figure with golden hair move as if in slow motion, taking it all in. _If Alice is gone, Edward won't find out which means Emmette won't know. Even when Alice returns, she'll be so wrapped up in her trip..._

Even Rosalie had to admit, the scenario was perfect. Perhaps even too perfect. Her eyes looked to the mother of the child they both loved so fiercely. Truth be told, Bella had been nothing spectacular when Rosalie first set eyes on her. Her scent had been amazing and, in truth, she had no idea how Edward had been able to control himself that entire time. But as the relationship between the two had intensified, Rosalie had progressively grown more attached to Bella though she never would have admitted it. The smell of her blood was comforting, _promising_.

When her phone rang and she heard the story spill from the voice of the human girl, Rosalie couldn't help herself. Here was her chance to finally have a child and it was from the same creature she had done well to hide her... affections... for. Finally, she could have everything all at once, or so she thought.

The truth, Rosalie soon came to find out, was that little Renesmee wasn't enough. After Bella was turned by Edward in an effort to save her life, the few hours the two women had by themselves as sisterly companions wasn't enough. Something else had happened in the time Roselie played protector and caretaker... She thought about the first time she saw Emmett, dying of illness. Here was another human dying, maybe she was merely attracted to neediness... But that wasn't the case. Her connection to Bella went beyond death and the hours spent making sure she was still healthy and comfortable. It went beyond the birth of Renesmee. Simply put, a part of Rosalie had become smitten with Bella.

Now her golden eyes fell to the same brunette, whose lithe form stood just ten feet away. Rosalie watched as Bella wrapped a lock of dark hair around her finger before pulling her hand down and slipping it into the pocket of the stylish leather jacket that Alice, no doubt, made her wear. The act was endearing and, had the young woman still been human, Rosalie would have played audience to her endless display of blushing various shades of red and pink on her cheeks, neck and ears. The only difference is that _she _ would be the cause... Not Edward.

In that instant, something changed. Everything around them seemed almost still as Rosalie watched Bella's hand escape the confinement of her jacket pocket and begin pulling down the zipper with the nervous speed only a human would have. The jacket opened to reveal a dark red sleeveless wrap top with a v-neck that exposed the ghostly pale skin just above the swell of her breasts. It slid off her shoulders and crumpled carelessly to the floor. If Alice had seen it, she'd be heartbroken.

Bella took one quiet step after another, closing the distance between herself and an uncharacteristically quiet Rosalie. Her eyes took in the sight of the blond's mouth still slightly agape, eyes not blinking and body otherwise still. If her eyes had still been human, Rosalie would have resembled a perfect goddess, she was sure of it. Her scent, something similar to the latest from Chanel that Alice had forced upon them three months ago, but still lingering with something else. Despite being a vampire capable of processing and moving faster than she did as a human, Bella didn't have time to finish identifying or appreciating all of the components because Rosalie had reached behind her head and pulled her into a hungry kiss.

No, Rosalie had not been the same for the last few months. Everything that had been pent up over the last couple of years moved her mouth to open and her tongue to leave its lonely chamber for the safety of the dark haired woman who stood before her. She didn't care how needy it made her, how desperate she acted... She needed this right now.

Bella was in no condition to deny the blond, who tasted like honey and rain. She tilted her chin up to allow better access, her small hands reaching for the taller woman to keep her upright. _It's not like kissing Edward_, Bella observed in her head as she boldly directed the blond towards the bed, her own hands moving from Rose's shoulders to her neck and then sliding down the delicate-looking column to push the dusk-coloured blazer from her elegant frame. Had she still been human, Bella would have trembled as Rosalie's hand traced an invisible path between her breasts and across her stomach to where her shirt was tied shut with a couple of thin ribbons. But she wasn't human, and she didn't shudder; nor did she need to stop for air. It was all so... perfect.

A quick ripping noise reverberated through Bella's ears as she pulled away her mouth to see two thin strands of fabric pinched between Rosalie's fingertips. "Alice would be furious."

"No. If it had been the jacket, Alice would be furious," Rosalie smirked, her fingernail teasing bare skin as more of Bella's torso became exposed. Suddenly, a wickedly brilliant idea came to mind. "Unless..."

"No!" Bella's eyes were wide and she waited for the blush that wouldn't come. "Edward and I don't even do that."

"Hmmmmmm..." Rosalie mused as she picked up the leather garment, still strewn on the old wooden floor. Her eyes caught the little tag that read _Made From Kangaroo Leather_ . For most people, that would sound atrocious. In the case of Rosalie, it drove her mad with hunger.

Pale nimble fingers carefully plucked the little-used belt from the jacket as the owner of those hands began humming pleasantly aloud. "R-rose?" She smiled at the hesitancy of the woman saying her name. Truth be told, it only drove her. It made her plan even more fun, mischievous. Her high heeled feet slowly closed in on her half-clothed prey who stood quietly just across the room. Her eyes started at the woman's feet and shamelessly drew their way up until they met, gold looking at gold.

"Bella." She tilted her head in amusement, watching the petite frame before her freeze with anticipation. "I'm _not_ Edward."

Rosalie smiled her satisfaction before returning to Bella, standing so close that Bella lost her concentration and wound up falling onto the bed. Like a feline, Rose crawled atop of her, the leather belt still in one hand while the other ran up Bella's skin from her waistband up. She lowered her head while Bella lifted her own to reciprocate, but her lips caught nothing. Rosalie did not leave her disappointed, running her tongue from just an inch above her navel up to the band of her simple red bra.

As soon as Bella felt the playful bite at her sternum, she couldn't help but arch up and into the face that was teasing her, making her feel so much pleasure she might actually just explode into a pile of ashes. Before her back could return to the bed, slim fingers made quick work of her bra. When she finally opened her eyes again, all she saw were golden waves. Rose was tracing shapes with her tongue over her areola, her head bobbing from her enthusiasm. Bella couldn't help the throaty moan that escaped her body when the blond's mouth moved to her other breast. Everything around her disappeared, all of her attention focused on feeling.

Rosalie took advantage of the situation and moved from Bella's chest to her lips, ravaging them the way she knew Edward never would. Her tongue fighting for dominance, she opened her eyes just enough to find what she needed. Gathering the younger woman's arms, Rosalie used her mouth as a distraction while her fingers performed a series of knots around the thin, pale wrists of the woman beneath her.

Finally feeling the leather wrapped around her, Bella opened her eyes and pulled back from the kiss, looking from her predicament to the one who put her there. "R-Rose?"

The woman in question smiled back at her like a cheshire cat, her knees on either side of Bella's ribcage. Bella's eyes watched as Rosalie unbuttoned her blouse with precise fingers. Though it felt like forever, she knew the act had taken no more than a few seconds. Agonizing seconds, but seconds. She couldn't help it; one of Bella's leg tensed, her toes pointed and turned inward as she felt a familiar warmth makes its descent.

She had never been so aroused in her life.

As Rosalie continued to undress her own perfect body, Bella tried to rationalize her strong reaction to the blond. Rosalie had been so cold when they first met. It was not until she and Edward were engaged, and then later on when Bella had become pregnant that Rose had really started to open up to her. Sometimes, she couldn't help but think Rose was the only one who didn't find her completely hideous when her bones jutted out and her baby bulge kept her on the couch or in bed. Bella had always figured it was because Rosalie cared only for the baby, but in the time since, it went deeper than that.

She loved Edward, there was no question in that; however, Edward had always treated her like a delicate flower. As a human, he had no choice. Precautions consumed the first two years of their relationship given the simple fact that Bella was the most clumsy human in the world and Edward was a vampire with superhuman strength and a thirst for blood. After the change, Bella assumed that some of the old habits of Edward had gone away. True, he no longer made her drive that ridiculous bulletproof car, but the fact remained... He was always gentle, always careful and always acted as if she was still..._human. _It didn't matter that she had an iron-grasp on her bloodlust or that she still could break boulders if necessary... In Edward's eyes, she had never completely changed.

As her golden eyes took in the naked, flawless form of the blond woman kneeling over her, running a teasing finger along the waistband of her black dress slacks, the truth came together. Rosalie never treated her that way.

"Edward's such an idiot, sometimes." Rosalie mused as she traced random shapes, teasing the button of black trousers that didn't belong to her.

"Mmmmph?"

"It must get boring being on bottom all the time."

Bella tried to make sense of the cryptic opinions, but couldn't. She felt her pants loosen, Rose finally flicking the button from its previously secure locations. Now fingers were drawing a triangle whose point led to a place Bella wish would get some attention. Fast.

"W-what mmmm-makes you, umph, th-think I'm uhhh... always on the bottom?"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow, as if to ask the brunette if she was kidding. She quickly changed moods, her gaze returning to the small zipper that attempted to keep Bella's pants on her body. "It would hurt his delicate sensibilities if you had it any other way." She gave the tiny metal pull a quick and light tug, slipping her fingers beneath the band and dragging it, and Bella's panties, down her legs and past her toes before tossing them behind her own head.

Instinctively, Bella pulled her thighs together, the friction doing nothing to quell the desire that had begun to pool at her opening. She could smell it already and she was certain Rosalie could, too.

Bella looked up at the leather tying her wrists together, then looked back at Rose. Before any coherent thoughts could form, her body was arching and a useless but habitual breath left her body with a guttural moan trailing after it. As Rosalie's soft pink tongue joined her dexterous fingers in their incredible dance with Bella's body, the younger woman couldn't help her last thought that was quickly overwhelmed by long blond locks of hair between her fingers and a borderline scream dripping from her lips.

_Thank God he can't read my mind...._

----------------

Alice moaned appreciatively as her fingers traced the curve of her breast and the contours of her thighs, each time the feeling getting closer, more amazing than the last path wandered. Of course, the mental imagery helped and while a small part of her wanted to be there for a little fun, the reality was simple: she just wasn't as good of a liar as Rosalie. All it would take was one tiny flicker of a memory and her adopted brother would be storming down her door, not to mention Bella's and Rosalie's.

As it was, the images flooding her head weren't helping much. Getting Bella the jacket had been a marvelous idea and the fact that it had been kangaroo leather meant it would see the light of day again, assuming Rosalie wasn't too rough. Truth be told, she hadn't realized the blond was so... resourceful.

She was going to have to ravage Jasper once he returned from hunting. No doubt, he'd notice her mood and at least that would keep her busy and fill her head enough upon returning to Forks. _Jasper doesn't have to know it had less to do with him and more to do with the other young ladies of the household..._

As Alice allowed her orgasm to wash over her, her toes pointed and every muscle tense with desire, she made a mental note to write Bella and Rosalie a thank you note and to stop by that amazing leather boutique before leaving Milan.


End file.
